She's His
by ameo
Summary: oneshot: You know you love her...but she's his. SL


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. :)

She's His  
written by **ameo**

_You know you love her when you catch yourself staring at the back of her head during class… but she's his._

Severus Snape dreaded going to Potions--even though it was his best class. Slughorn always said that the top students for potion-making was always a tie between him and her.

Her. He couldn't help but look up to take a peek at her. Her long red hair--which was wavy today--cascaded down her back. She was leaned over her cauldron, stirring her potion with her petite hands. He noticed how her hair kept getting in the way of her eyes, and how after several attempts to keep it at ease she stopped stirring and put her hair in a messy ponytail before going back to her work. She still looked beautiful.

He sighed inwardly as he--her boyfriend--walked back to their table with the necessary ingredients and gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked up at him with a smile before concentrating back on the potion. His eyes narrowed as he saw her boyfriend pocket a few ingredients and then give the thumbs-up to his best mate.

And then her boyfriend notices him staring. He glares at Severus in warning and puts an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders before going back to work.

Severus raised his hand in mid-air. "Professor?" he said, as if he had a question. This of course was not true.

Slughorn walked to his desk and viewed his potion, and then gave a nod of approval. "Very good, Severus, very good."

Severus couldn't help but smile a little. He glanced at her again to see if she noticed. She did. She was looking at him with those piercing emerald eyes. And she smiled at him before turning around again. It wasn't much, but he was glad.

"Potter snuck some ingredients into his pocket." he told Slughorn quietly. "I saw him, sir."

Slughorn nodded and he watched as the chubby professor walked to the table. He smirked when he saw Potter's shoulders sag before reaching his hand into his pocket and putting them into the professor's outstretched hand.

And then she turned to look at him. It wasn't the smile he had received seconds before, it was a look of confusion. Disappointment, almost. As if she were asking him why he did it.

To tell the truth, he didn't know himself.

_You know you love her when you feel butterflies in your stomach every time she speaks…but she's his._

Severus Snape didn't know why he still took History of Magic in seventh year, but when he looked to the front of the classroom to see her answer a question he knew why he still took it.

Her.

He could really care less about this class. He could care less that what's-his-name won the battle of what's-it-called in what-was-the-date-again? He could care less if Professor Binns called on him and he didn't know the answer, because in reality he really didn't. And he could certainly care less if he passed the class or not.

The only thing he really cared about was if she answered every question the professor asked in that class.

Because then, he'd hear that angelic voice. _Her_ angelic voice.

His eyes wandered to her again. She had taken her hair out of the messy ponytail she had it in earlier, and it still cascaded down her back. At this angle he could actually see her face concentrating intently on the piece of parchment with her notes scribbled across it.

"Severus? Could you please answer the question?"

He was shook out of his reverie as he saw the professor looking at him with expectation.

He shook his head, making his long greasy hair move back and forth. "No, sir, I can't."

The professor shook his head with disappointment before asking if anyone else knew the answer. She raised her hand right away.

"The answer is Sir Issac Newton, Professor." she said smoothly. He felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in his stomach when he heard her voice.

If only she would talk to him again.

_You know you love her when you feel the claws of jealousy as you watch her kiss him…because she's his._

Severus Snape watched her from across the grounds as she sat by the lake. There was a slight breeze, so her long hair kept getting in her face. But she didn't seem to care that her hair was getting tangled and messed up.

He wanted to walk over to her and pick up a conversation. Maybe try to convince her that Potter isn't for her. But he knew she would defend Potter like she defended him in the past.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the slimy git run across the grounds and pull her into a huge embrace. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again when Potter kissed her. He turned away when her petite hands found their way to his already messy hair.

How he wished he could get away with murder at that second. And how he wished she would give him the time of day.

He hurried back to his dormitory and closed the curtains around his bed. He ignored all of his roommates. He took out his wand and cast a silencing charm.

And he grabbed for something underneath his pillow and pulled out a picture. Of her. After gazing at the picture of her for several moments, he tossed it aside and landed face down on his pillow.

And he didn't realize he was crying until he felt his pillow to find it wet.

_You know you love her when you can't help but cry at night because you know she's not yours…she's his._


End file.
